Talk:Spirit
I thought the information about benevolent spirits were known in general but obviously they aren't yet included on this page. David recently wrote something about them in this thread http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=685124&forum=135 including some "lore rumors", heh. I'm not so into lore for the time being, so maybe someone else wants to add the information as appropriate? MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 21:06, 9 July 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander :Considering the fact that (at least) three prominent DAO-wikia writers/editors posted in that thread, I doubt that it's been over-looked. Give 'em some time to digest the information. ;) :-- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Thursday, July 9, 2009 @ 6:13 pm (ET) Sorry, I'm not yet familiar with the who-is-who but yes, Maria wrote there, too. You're right. Anyway, I assumed the information was already on the wiki, so maybe it's the same for others. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 23:08, 9 July 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Just been through Dragon Age Central and saw a bit of info, don't know if that's everything you were thinking of, but at least it's a start :) Loleil 00:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds good, thanks. I don't know more at the moment but maybe others. It's like you said. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 00:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Some info about manipulation of armors http://daforums.bioware.com/forums/viewtopic.html?topic=684017&forum=135&sp=240 Elvhen Veluthil 10:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Five Spirits? The five demons are Rage, Hunger, Sloth, Desire and Pride, yes. So the five benevolent spirits must be: Compassion, Justice and Fortitude (from loading screen tooltip), Faith (Wynne) and Valor (Mage Origin quest). Am I correct in thinking this? Or is the Valor spirit another form of Justice/Fortitude? --08:28, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Spirit of Faith Considering that Wynne's Spirit of Faith seems to have its own agenda (refer to Asunder), wouldn't it make sense to make a character page of it again? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 22:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :I vote "yes". Asherinka (talk) 09:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::So yeah, I went and done it. Dunno what to do with the bit of info on it included on this page. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 15:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Right now the article states that there are five forms of benevolent spirits. I'm taking issue with this, as it should say five forms known. I'm going to edit that out and add some more information from The World of Thedas, including their reference to hunger demons, and their information on wisps as being too simple and impressionable to be good or evil. Idiggory (talk) 18:42, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Merril Merril mentions spirits of honor and joy. Source: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59_TYE8Cfjc at about 12:30 (talk) 15:04, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Spirits of the Dead There seem to be little mention or organization of information regarding Spirits of dead people and have recognized personalities. While they may share benevolent and demon spirits attachment to singular emotions, they do have distinct personalities and memories to draw upon, and should be regarded as their own sub-category shouldn't they?--KrimzonStriker (talk) 22:08, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :AFAIK there are no "spirits of the dead" in Dragon Age universe, because once a mortal spirit leaves the body, it's gone for good (Andrasteans believe that it leaves through the Fade to the Maker). There are humans/elves/dwarves and there are spirits, and sometimes spirits take on the appearance and behavior of deceased humans or elves, but they are not "ghosts" in that sense. There is something similar like the elf spirit trapped in the Broken Stone Altar, but it is more like an unnaturally prolonged lifespan via blood magic (not unlike Avernus) rather than a spirit who died and came back to haunt. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 23:43, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Spirits to Demons? So we know that Solas says that Wisdom and Purpose can easily be twisted to Pride and Desire. Are there any other known direct correlations? My personal suspicions are: * Justice to Rage (Based on Anders - Vengence is a form of rage) * Compassion to Hunger (Based on Cole - his need to kill in order to exist a form of 'hunger') * Valor to Sloth (It's what was left - but it makes sense to me) * Purpose to Desire (Known from Solas in conversation * Faith to Envy (Based on a pet theory of mine - lol) * Wisdom to Pride (Known from Solas in conversation and proven in his personal quest) * Hope to Fear (Based on the idea that terror and despair are both forms of fear demons) Unfotunately this is just speculation. Is there any discussion of this somewhere I've missed? Cryllia 00:24, February 22, 2015 (UTC) : Solas alludes the opposite of hunger is survival. And I think the opposite of hope is despair, the opposite of compassion might be fear.(Sports72Xtrm (talk) 00:41, February 22, 2015 (UTC)) ::I've been wondering about this actually. I even made a forum. It's purely academic however. --Dragonzzilla (talk) 01:29, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Too bad. But your forum is what I was looking for. Thanks! -- Cryllia 03:04, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :::: Valor to Fear or Terror and Hope to Despair. Sources? The paragraph starting with 'Spirits seek out and latch onto specific purposes' only has one source, and that page number only has a image and a very small line of text that doesn't quite match up. Does anyone recognise where the rest of it might have come from? Mabarigoeswoof (talk) 05:10, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Spirit of Command In Crestwood in Dragon Age: Inquisition, you will encounter a spirit taking the form of a Wraith as part of the Burdens of Command-Quest which identifies itself with "I am Command". Should this type of spirit be noted somewhere on this page? -- SarthesArai Talk 12:39, July 9, 2016 (UTC)